This Will Hurt You
by cargarpe
Summary: "Eso me pasa por desobediente… Espera, espera. ¿Cómo que por desobediente? Nada de esto es culpa mía. Mierda, no llevo aquí ni un día y sus truquitos mentales ya están comenzando a tener efecto." Rated T por lenguaje. Actualizado 28 Abril, chapter 8.
1. Esto te va a doler

**Okayy... Ehm. Lo que yo pretendía era hacer un fic angst pero... Bueno. Sencillamente no me ha salido. Así que me ha quedado esta birria, pero me daba pena borrarla ¡así que aquí estoy!**

**El título, como siempre, PÉSIMO. Lo siento, pero esta mini-historia sin principio ni final que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza no daba para más. LOL**

**_Disclaimer_: The Mentalist no me pertenece. Es del grandísimo BH.**

* * *

><p><strong>This Will Hurt You<strong>

Un disparo. Dos disparos. Tres disparos.

Ninguno me alcanza.

El muy capullo no me ha dado, quiere que siga viva. Al menos por ahora. Los dos primeros tiros los ha disparado al aire. Realmente no esperaba que cambiara la trayectoria del arma y apuntase justo sobre mi cabeza. Ahora se acerca a mi oído y yo le pego un cabezazo con todas mis fuerzas. Creo que me ha dolido más a mí que a él. He dañado mi sien y a él sólo la frente. Sí, definitivamente me he llevado la peor parte; eso me pasa por desobediente… Espera, espera, espera. ¿Cómo que por desobediente? Nada de esto es culpa mía. Mierda, no llevo aquí ni un día y sus truquitos mentales ya están comenzando a tener efecto.

- Le tengo dicho que no intente nada –dice tranquilo alejándose, como si no llevase una pistola en la mano y yo no estuviese atada a una silla.

- Hijo de puta –digo y escupo lo más lejos que puedo, tratando de alcanzarle. No lo consigo.

- No ensucie el suelo, después de todo, usted dormirá aquí.

- Más te vale matarme de una vez, grandísimo cabrón, porque como salga de esta te puedo asegurar que iré a por ti.

- Teresa, Teresa, Teresa… -pronuncia mi nombre mientras saca su cuchillo y se guarda la pistola- ¿Es que no has entendido nada? -a veces me trataba de usted, otras me tuteaba- No voy a matarte –dice acercándose de nuevo a mí-… por ahora…, y tú no me vas a matar. Tú no quieres hacerme daño. Lo sabes –continúa mientras mueve su cuchillo lentamente, de un lado a otro, con la luz que entra por una pequeña ventana reflejada en la hoja.

- Lo que sé es que esos trucos no te van a servir para nada, maldito bastardo. Crees que puedes, pero no conseguirás nada de lo que te propones –digo señalando el cuchillo con la cabeza.

- Bueno, quizá no –sonríe-. Aunque eso sólo es lo que piensas tú. De todas formas, puedo utilizarlo de otra manera; y además tengo esto –hace una seña con la mano y un hombre que estaba detrás de mí se acerca, sin que yo pueda verlo, claro. Sólo soy capaz de oír sus pasos y ver cómo se coloca ante mí con una jeringuilla en su mano. Se queda quieto mirándome y mi secuestrador vuelve a hablar:-. ¿Prefiere el cuchillo o la jeringa? –no respondo. No sé si quiero saber qué tipo de droga planea inyectarme- Oh, vamos. Le estoy dando a elegir, tiene que escoger una opción. Cuchillo –ofrece elevándolo- o jeringa –la señala. Yo sigo callada-. Está bien. Los dos pues –el tipo extraño me agarra por la cabeza y me la tira hacia la derecha, dejando mi cuello completamente accesible.

- ¡No, espera! -grito antes de que me clave la aguja. El tipo obedece y para en seco.

- ¿Sí? –sonríe el maldito jugando falsamente distraído con su cuchillo.

- Elijo el cuchillo –suelto después de unos segundos de silencio. No me da la gana que me droguen. Seguramente lo aprovecharía para hurgar en mi mente de nuevo.

- Bien –hace otra seña y el otro tipo se marcha de la sala por la puerta con la jeringuilla-. Esto le va a doler –dice acercándose a mí.

- Lo sé –y el muy cabrón sonríe otra vez.


	2. El maltrato físico ha comenzado

**De acuerdo. He decidido tratar de continuar este fic, aunque no tengo idea de dónde me va a llevar. Es la primera vez que publico algo al día, quiero decir, que comienzo a subir antes de terminar por completo. Y eso es porque me conozco y normalmente suelo dejar las cosas a medias. Y sé que leer un fic y que lo dejen a medias molesta un montón. Así que trataré de esforzarme y terminar este fic, ¡lo juro!**

**Por cierto, como habéis podido daros cuenta, el primer capítulo estaba escrito en POV Lisbon, pero puesto que no sabría hacer todo un fic estructurado así y no quiero cambiarlo porque me ha gustado el resultado, ese capi será algo así como una excepción. A partir de ahora, todo lo que esté en el punto de vista de un personaje lo pondré en cursiva y en presente. El resto, en pasado y tercera persona. (;**

* * *

><p><em>Cierro los ojos y apreto los dientes en cuanto siento el cuchillo en contacto con mi piel. El muy amargado me ha hecho un corte que si bien es superficial, también muy doloroso por las circunstancias. Me ha rajado por la muñeca izquierda para que, si intento moverla, me duela al rozarse contra las cuerdas. Repite el mismo proceso con la otra mano y no puedo evitar que un gemido de dolor escape de mi boca cuando, al reaccionar mi cuerpo inconscientemente al cuchillo acercándose de nuevo a mí, la cuerda de la otra muñeca se hunda en la primera herida.<em>

_El maltrato físico ha comenzado._

* * *

><p>Las oficinas del CBI se encontraban más revueltas que de costumbre por la impactante noticia del reciente secuestro de la agente senior Teresa Lisbon. Toda su unidad estaba volcada en la investigación desde que, al no llegar ella por la mañana a la oficina, Jane se empeñase en ir a su casa. Éste, al llegar sólo, pues nadie había querido acompañarle, descubrió con asombro y preocupación una nota en la que decía que la habían secuestrado. Y no sólo eso, pues también estaba firmada e incluso decía lo que pretendían hacer con ella. Aunque esa última parte no habría hecho falta, pues lo único que hizo fue corroborar los acontecimientos que sabía que tendrían lugar una vez habían averiguado quién estaba detrás de todo. Normalmente, cuando un secuestrador que viola a sus víctimas secuestra a otra persona más, ésta suele correr la misma suerte. El equipo no tenía más remedio que darse toda la prisa posible.<p>

* * *

><p>Después de esos dos cortes en las muñecas, el tipo le hizo otro par en los tobillos, pues ella no llevaba pantalones. En realidad, no llevaba nada, exceptuando las cuerdas y su ropa íntima, cosa que interiormente agradecía a Dios, aunque Lisbon sabía que no duraría mucho.<p>

Y no se equivocaba.

Un par de horas después de haberla desnudado completamente y haberse marchado dejándola sola en la penumbra, él volvió.

- Hola -la saludó tranquilamente. Su tono de voz podría poner de los nervios a más de uno.

Teresa no fue capaz ni de mirarle a la cara; estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de no llorar. No iba a darle ese gusto.

- Hey, ¿qué pasa? ¿No me saludas? -preguntó acercándose con fingido interés y preocupación, estaba realmente enfermo- Oh, no me digas que la pequeña agente Teresa Lisbon tiene vergüenza...

Ella se revolvió incómoda en la silla y las heridas le dolieron. No le importó demasiado, seguía concentrada en controlar sus emociones. Él rió y continúo hablando:

- Veo que te has vuelto más sumisa... Me gusta. Me alegro por ti. Vamos progresando -dijo y se acercó más. En ese momento Lisbon no pudo contener un sollozo-. Oh, no. No te preocupes. Aún no ha llegado la hora. No estás lo suficientemente preparada -dijo sabiendo ambos muy bien a lo que se refería; él quería que ella fuese tan obediente que no hiciese falta atarla para poder... bueno...-. Sólo venía a traerte algo de comida, si no, después no tendrás energía, y éso no me agradaría demasiado. Va, come -le ofreció un trozo de pan y ella siguió estática-. ¿Tampoco tienes ganas de comer? Chica, te lo dejaría aquí para cuando lo quisieses, pero me parece que se te haría un poco difícil comerlo, ¿no te parece? -ella siguió sin hacerle caso- No quiero que te mueras de hambre, y aquí vas a estar mucho tiempo. Quiero disfrutarte al completo.

* * *

><p>- ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo he pensado antes? -exclamó Jane frente a la pizarra de los casos en curso. Obviamente y según la nota, el secuestrador de Lisbon era el asesino violador que trataban de atrapar, Noah Thompson. Sabían quién era, dónde vivía, sus amistades, etc. El problema fue que, cuando ella fue a detenerle, sucedió todo al revés: él la detuvo a ella. Durante las primeras horas Jane se culpó continuamente, pues normalmente solían ir ambos a por los criminales, pero esta vez él había preferido quedarse durmiendo en el sofá. Pero después de mucho pensar en muy poco tiempo, decidió que sería más útil tratar de encontrarla que maldecirse a sí mismo una y otra vez. Por ello, se había quedado hasta las tantas en la oficina.<p>

Así pues, en cuanto averiguó dónde podría estar Lisbon, o más bien dónde tenía claro que estaba, salió disparado hacia allá sin llamar antes siquiera a nadie del equipo para cubrirse las espaldas. Sí, fue una idea estúpida, pero no había tiempo. De todos modos dejó una nota con la dirección y se marchó.

* * *

><p>Después de que Lisbon se hubiese mostrado lo <em>suficientemente dócil<em> al comer y beber de su mano, Noah le desató una de las muñecas, le dejó un poco más de pan en su regazo y la dejó sola de nuevo. Al salir, el hombre de la jeringuilla se acercó a él y le comentó algo. Noah sonrió y fue hacia donde su hombre le había indicado.


	3. Jane también

**Aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo. ^^**

**Por cierto, si se os hace difícil saber quién habla en cada momento, solo tenéis que decírmelo. A veces no lo indico y como yo sé quién habla en cada momento (ya que yo lo he escrito, xD) no me doy cuenta. ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Estoy encerrado en una habitación un tanto oscura. Debí haber pensado antes lo que haría al llegar. Definitivamente presentarme aquí sin más no fue una buena idea. En cuanto aquel tipo me vio no se me ocurrió hacer nada más que correr, y no había resultado del todo bien. Él fue más rápido que yo y ahora estoy aquí, encerrado como un perro y sin haber visto a Lisbon. Éso es lo que más me molesta. Oigo pasos acercándose a la sala donde estoy y me alejo de la puerta hacia el centro de la habitación.<em>

- Hola, rubito. Me han dicho que has intentado colarte en mi propiedad. ¿Puedo saber quién eres? -dijo a modo de saludo al entrar.

- Patrick Jane, policía. Y no creo que quieras tener más problemas con la ley.

- Oh, ¿por qué me mientes? Sé que no eres policía; solo ese extraño y maleducado tipo que acompaña en todo momento a Teresa y que se salta todas las normas metiéndola en problemas -a Jane le ardió la sangre al escucharlo llamarla por su nombre-. Y por eso sé que ni siquiera se le habrá ocurrido llamar a sus amiguitos para que sepan que está aquí y puedan venir a _salvarles _-pronunció la última palabra con cierto retintín-. Aunque lo que me tiene intrigado es... ¿qué eres?

- Un humano.

- Oh, qué mordaz. Vamos, no quiera empeorar las cosas.

- Soy un consultor.

- ¿Y qué hace?

- Consulto.

- ¿En serio? -preguntó retórico- Yo pensé que vendía fármacos.

Jane sonrió agriamente.

- ¿Dónde está Lisbon?

- ¿Quieres verla?

- ¿Tú qué crees? -inquirió retórico esta vez Jane.

- ¿Es tu última voluntad?

- No creo que sea la última.

- Bien, pregunta trampa superada -sonrió-. Acompáñeme.

Thompson se giró y abrió la puerta. Ni siquiera había utilizado ninguna de las dos armas que poseía con el consultor; no lo consideraba necesario. Patrick le siguió y al atravesar la puerta sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

- ¿Pero qué haces? Éste no es peligroso, Roderick.

Y se desmayó.

* * *

><p><em>Acabo de despertar. Estoy tumbado en el suelo. Me duele la cabeza. Abro los ojos y trato de enfocar la vista. Lo recuerdo todo. Está oscuro<em>_. Descubro a alguien sentado en una silla ante mí. Me incorporo y consigo vislumbrar con horror que se trata de Lisbon, desnuda y semiatada (a excepción de la mano derecha que mueve desesperadamente), llorando desconsolada. Se me parte el corazón._

- ¡Jane! ¡Jane! ¿Estás bien? -gritó en cuanto vio que Jane se movía.

- Claro que lo está -intervino Thompson. Patrick ni se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí-. No me interesa tenerlo muerto. En realidad, me ha resultado útil su llegada.

- ¿Útil? -preguntó Jane. Noah hizo caso omiso.

- Ahora estás preparada, ¿verdad? -preguntó acercándose a ella apuntándola con el cuchillo en mano amenazadoramente. Jane se puso en pie- Quieto ahí. No querrás que la joven muchachita se haga daño, ¿no? -dijo acercándole el cuchillo a su cuello. Jane dio un paso atrás -Así me gusta. Obedientes -se alejó de nuevo de Lisbon y Jane y ella pudieron respirar tranquilos.

- Déjalo marchar, por favor -suplicó la agente con un hilo de voz y la cabeza agachada. A Jane le sorprendió inmensamente ese comentario.

- No -respondió Thompson simplemente.

- No dirá nada, lo juro -insistió ella levantando la vista. Jane le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación.

- Me da igual. Ya tengo planes para él.

- ¿Planes? -intervino el consultor.

- Ahora que estás aquí -se dirigió a Jane-, has adelantado todo el proceso de reorganización de ideas en la cabeza de Teresa. Ya no es necesario que pierda más tiempo, como decís vosotros, "comiéndole el coco" -dijo haciendo comillas en el aire.

- ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué porque esté yo aquí ella va a obedecerte? -adivinó sus pensamientos- Mátame ya, maldito bastardo, porque no lo hará -Lisbon no sabría decir si le molestaba o agradecía que Jane hablase por ella.

- Oh, no. No consiste en matarte lo que tengo planeado. Es mucho más divertido que eso. Aunque quizá no para ti. Ni para ella. Siempre he querido tener sexo con una mujer obediente sin tener que recurrir a las cuerdas y cosas así. Y ahora tengo un sujeto y algo con lo que chantajearlo para que se someta -dijo levantando una ceja siniestramente.

Lisbon se quedó perpleja, estática. Al igual que Jane. Ninguno pudo hacer reaccionar. Thompson salió de la habitación con una estúpida sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los dejó solos en la habitación. Ella no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar de nuevo.

- Lo siento, Lisbon -se lamentó desde donde estaba. No era capaz de moverse.

Ella tardó unos minutos en tranquilizarse y dejar de llorar.

- ¿Podrías soltarme? -Patrick se acercó a ella, le puso su chaqueta por encima y desató su muñeca izquierda. No le costó demasiado, pues por lo visto ella ya había tratado de hacerlo antes con su mano libre aunque sin éxito. Cuando lo hizo vio que tenía heridas en ella, y no parecían haberlas causado las cuerdas. No preguntó. Le desató los pies y pudo comprobar que también las tenía ahí. Siguió sin preguntar; si lo hacía, lo más probable sería que ella rompiese a llorar de nuevo, y no quería verla sufrir más. Lisbon se dio cuenta y lo agradeció en silencio.

Ella se levantó de la silla; llevaba demasiadas horas sentada y ya le dolían las piernas. Se abrochó la chaqueta y empezó a caminar por la habitación aún estando descalza. Jane se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra la pared y la miró dar vueltas como un león enjaulado, sin parar de tirar de la americana tratando de taparse más. Estaba nerviosa. Se tocaba la cara y el pelo, las muñecas y volvía a tirar de la chaqueta. Continuamente.

Después de varios minutos haciendo lo mismo, se sentó al lado del consultor.

- Lisbon...

- No debiste venir, Jane -dijo exasperada.

- No, Lisbon. Tenía que venir.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que te encierre a ti también? ¿Para que acabemos los dos muertos?

- Lisbon, no vamos a acabar muertos.

- Oh, no me digas. ¿Un asesino nos tiene secuestrados y no vamos a morir? Cuéntame cómo.

- Antes de venir, dejé en el CBI la dirección de este lugar. Cuando me marché era ya muy tarde, así que no creo que nadie venga hasta mañana. Pero vendrán, Lisbon. Conoces a tu equipo.

- Eso espero -suspiró algo aliviada apoyando la cabeza en la pared y cerrando los ojos.

* * *

><p>- Por cierto -dijo ella después de alrededor de una hora en silencio-, gracias por la chaqueta.<p>

- De nada.

- Siento... haberme puesto... así... antes.

- ¿Así cómo?

- Llorando. Yo no soy así. No me gusta llorar.

- Lisbon, no tienes que sentirlo. Llorar es una reacción normal.

- Sí, pero... Bueno, no sé. Es solo que no me gusta. Me pongo nerviosa.

- Lisbon. Soy yo. No pasa nada.

- Ya... Yo... No sé, Jane -comenzó a alterarse.

- Lisbon, tranquila. ¿Vale? Tranquila. No pasa nada. Tranquilízate. ¿Quieres que te hipnotice?

- No -respondió contundentemente-. Ya lo sabes. No insistas más.

- Está bien -aceptó él.

- Quiero dormir.

- Duérmete.

- ¿Y si vuelve y me ve desatada?

- Lisbon, si no quisiese que te soltase, me habría atado a mí también, ¿no crees?

Ella meditó unos instantes.

- Buenas noches, Jane.

* * *

><p>- Van Pelt -dijo a modo de saludo al responder al teléfono.<p>

- Grace, soy yo, Rigsby.

- Rigs, ya estoy llegando -respondió echando una mirada al manos libres.

- No, Grace -suspiró-. Sabemos dónde está Lisbon.

Unos segundos de silencio se hicieron presentes.

- ¿Dónde voy?


	4. Tócate

_Hace un rato ya que Lisbon se ha quedado dormida y yo sigo sin poder pegar ojo. No sé por qué es. Quizá cuando ese tipo me golpeó pasé mucho tiempo inconsciente. Es probable. Lo único que ahora sé es que no puedo dejar de mirar a Lisbon. Ella no me lo ha dicho, pero sé que se moría por pedirme que me quedase despierto, velando por ella, vigilando por si Thompson regresa._

_Una media hora atrás (no sabría decirlo con exactitud porque yo ya no tengo mi móvil y no puedo mirar el reloj de Lisbon, pues también se lo han quitado) ella se ha movido en sueños, alterada. He supuesto que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, aunque espero que no fuese peor de lo que estamos pasando ya... Cuando la he visto nerviosa, he tratado de despertarla suavemente, pero lo que he conseguido ha sido que se acurrucase contra mí. Por lo menos he logrado que se tranquilizase..._

* * *

><p>Roderick, el hombre de Thompson, entró en la habitación empuñando su arma. Su jefe le había dicho que estarían durmiendo, pero ella era policía y más valía prevenir que curar. Al entrar pudo ver que ella sí estaba dormida, pero no él.<p>

- Levántate -le ordenó secamente apuntándolo con la pistola. Jane obedeció y se puso en pie. Roderick señaló la silla que antes ocupaba la agente con la cabeza-. Siéntate ahí.

El consultor acató la orden y se sentó. Lisbon siguió dormida y Roderick sonrió; ella no sería un problema. Se acercó a Jane y le ató a la silla esta vez poniendo sus brazos por detrás, con las esposas que probablemente serían de Lisbon. Los pies los anudó con la misma cuerda que utilizó antes con ella. Entonces Noah entró en la habitación y enseñó hasta los molares en una ancha sonrisa.

- ¡Buenos días, chicos! ¿Qué tal habéis pasado la noche?

- Igual que si estuviésemos secuestrados por un maldito loco -respondió sarcástico Jane-. ¡Anda, me pregunto por qué será!

Noah Thompson sonrió.

- Me alegro, entonces. Hoy empezaremos con lo que tengo planeado.

- No vas a hacernos daño.

- ¿Cómo está tan seguro?

- No quieres matar a una agente de policía, es lo peor que podrías hacer.

- ¿Por qué razón? -preguntó sonriente.

- ¿Tú qué crees? De la perpetua no te libras.

- Eso si me pillan.

- Lo van a hacer. No tienes todo tan bien pensado. Yo te he encontrado, ¿no es cierto?

- Sí, pero se cree tan listillo que se le olvidó avisar a nadie, ¿recuerda?

Silencio.

- Roderick, déjanos solos -el susodicho abandonó la sala. Noah sacó su pistola-. Tiene cinco segundos para despertarla -apuntó a Lisbon-. Cinco -comenzó la cuenta atrás.

- No vas a hacerlo.

- Cuatro -Jane lo escudriñó con la mirada-. Tres. Dos -recargó el arma.

- ¡Lisbon! ¡Lisbon, despierta!

La morena despertó de sobresalto.

- No debes tentar tanto a la suerte, Patrick. Puedes quemarte. O quemarla a ella. -Bajó el arma. Lisbon no entendía a qué se refería, pero tampoco quería saberlo- Buen día, agente.

- Vete a la mierda.

- No creo que esté en condiciones de faltarme al respeto.

- ¿No? ¿Y para qué estoy en condiciones?

- Para levantarse ahora mismo -volvió a apuntarla. Lisbon obedeció-. Quítese la chaqueta -la agente vaciló-. Ahora -ordenó. Lisbon se la quitó lentamente y la dejó caer al suelo-. Bien. Tócate.

- No -logró decir.

- Tócate -levantó la voz. Lisbon bajó la vista al suelo y se tocó un pecho-. Más.

Se lo manoseó un poco más y paró poco a poco. No podía hacerlo.

- ¿Le he dicho yo que pare?

Teresa cerró los ojos con fuerza y siguió.

- ¿Piensas en mí? -no contestó. Noah se acercó a ella y la empotró contra la pared- ¿Piensas en mí?

- Lisbon -solo pudo decir Jane con la voz tensa.

- Sí -contestó. Thompson se alejó de ella.

- Bien. Ahora, si no quiere que le pase nada al rubio, más le vale obedecerme sin que me haga falta el arma. Y recuerden, a la mínima que intenten, mis hombres estarán dentro en un segundo. Así que piénsenlo bien antes de hacer nada.

- Aunque entrasen rápidamente tú ya estarías muerto -se aventuró Lisbon.

- Es probable, pero eso no quita cómo acabarán ustedes. Si hace algo, le aseguro que su muerte no será ni rápida ni poco dolorosa. -Sonrió- Ni la suya ni la de él.

- Lisbon, no... -trató de decir Jane.

- Cierra el pico -lanzó el arma lejos del alcance de ninguno de los tres-. Empecemos.

* * *

><p>- ¡Mierda! -exclamó Van Pelt golpeando el volante y frenando el coche.<p>

Había sobrepasado el límite de velocidad permitido y una patrulla le había hecho señas para que se detuviese. Y ella tenía prisa. En cuanto uno de los dos agentes se acercó al coche ella mostró su placa sin dejarlo pronunciar palabra.

- CBI. Estoy en mitad de un caso y me están retrasando.

El agente se quedó un poco parado hasta que pudo responder.

- Circule.

Van Pelt no dudó y arrancó de nuevo. Cogió el móvil con una mano y marcó de memoria el número de Rigsby.

- Rigs, me queda cerca de media hora. Estoy en la carretera. ¿Y vosotros?

- Estamos a unos 15 minutos de la casa.

- Ok.

Colgó y continuó conduciendo. Tenía que llegar cuanto antes. "Quién sabe lo que pueden estar pasando la jefa y Jane." pensó. "Jane... fue tan estúpido. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió llamarnos antes de ir? Tan listo para unas cosas y para otras...". Resopló.


	5. Vámonos

**Hey! Quería pediros perdón por tardar tantísimo en actualizar y por que además sean tan cortos los capítulos. Intento hacerlos más largos, pero no me salen. Os podría prometer que para recompensaros por la espera publicaría uno mañana u hoy, pero no creo que vaya a ser posible, así que mejor cierro el pico. De todas formas, espero que os guste. ;)**

* * *

><p>Poco más de quince minutos después de la conversación telefónica con Van Pelt, Cho llegaba a la dirección indicada en el papel que dejó Jane seguido por Rigsby, en dos coches distintos.<p>

- Tenemos que esperar a que lleguen los refuerzos, Cho -dijo viendo cómo el asiático sacaba el chaleco antibalas de su coche.

- Tardarán demasiado -respondió poniéndoselo.

- No hay demasiado tráfico.

- Que nosotros hayamos llegado rápido no es más que porque nos hemos saltado todas las señales de tráfico y sobrepasado con creces los límites de velocidad. Estamos vivos de milagro, y lo sabes -terminó colocándose bien el chaleco y cogiendo su pistola.

Rigsby sabía bien a qué se refería Cho; durante el trayecto por poco se llevan por delante un autobús y un par de conductores despistados que no sabían apartarse de la carretera correctamente al oír la sirena. Incluso un motorista se había caído de la moto por tratar de desviarse del camino bruscamente, ya que no escuchó el sonido de la policía a tiempo para reaccionar correctamente por llevar auriculares con la música a todo volumen. No resultó herido... esperan. Rigsby meditó un instante antes de ir a su coche y ponerse su chaleco también.

- Vamos.

Se encaminaron a la entrada de lo que parecía ser una casa deshabitada y derribaron la puerta. El estruendo que causó provocó que Roderick empuñase su arma, aunque Cho lo tumbó con un placaje quedando sobre su espalda antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

- Policía -se identificó-. ¿Dónde están? -preguntó exigente.

El hombre no respondió. Cho golpeó su cabeza contra el suelo.

- ¡He dicho que dónde están!

A Roderick le sorprendió un poco tal reacción del agente, pero continuó en silencio.

- ¿¡Dónde están! ?

No respondió y Cho le atizó un puñetazo en el centro de la espalda, un poco más abajo de los hombros.

Roderick se retorció de dolor, pero no emitió ningún sonido distinto a un gemido.

- Cho... -lo llamó Rigsby.

Cho levantó bruscamente a Roderick y lo empotró de cara contra la pared más cercana. Desenfundó su arma y la presionó contra sus riñones.

- Suelta ahora mismo dónde están o te juro que te incrusto una bala en los riñones aquí mismo.

- Cho -insistió Rigsby.

- ¡Cállate! -gritó empujando de nuevo a Roderick contra la pared.

- ¡Cho! -bramó tratando de apartarlo del hombre.

- ¿No ves que sabe dónde están? ¡Si no nos lo dice es porque Thompson está con la jefa y éste no quiere que los_ interrumpamos_! -Volvió a estamparlo contra el duro muro, esta vez provocando que su nariz volviese a recibir un golpe y comenzase a sangrar. - ¿Dónde están? -insistió.

- ¡Ahí! ¡Están ahí! -Señaló algún lugar con la cabeza.

- ¿Ahí dónde? -interrogó Rigs.

- La puerta del final del pasillo. Lleva a unas escaleras. Ahí abajo -explicó.

Cho lo esposó a una especie de tubería sin ninguna delicadeza y se dirigió a la puerta indicada junto a Rigsby. Se pararon a escuchar y no oyeron nada. Abrieron la puerta con las armas en alto y bajaron rápidamente las escaleras esperando encontrar una situación espeluznante y algo más de acción, pero únicamente encontraron cajas y otra puerta. Volvieron a detenerse para averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo dentro y oyeron voces. Derribaron la puerta y lo que vieron tras ella los dejó momentáneamente sin aire en los pulmones. La visión de su jefa, desnuda, con carra de horror sentada sobre Jane, quien también tenía una cara de completo espanto era, sin duda, algo impactante. Aún así, Cho no dudó en reaccionar en cuanto distinguió la figura de Thompson detrás de Jane, con algo brillante y afilado entre las manos; disparó. Le dio en un hombro y el hombre cayó al suelo lanzando inconscientemente lo que resultó ser un cuchillo a la otra punta de la habitación.

Rigsby corrió hacia el hombre y lo esposó mientras Cho se acercó a Lisbon y Jane. Trató de apartarla de Jane pero ella se aferró al rubio con los ojos tan apretados que parecía que iba a estallar. El asiático pensó que quizás sería porque estaba desnuda y ya se había sentido demasiado humillada y maldijo por un momento no haberse puesto la americana sobre el chaleco para poder ponérsela por encima a la agente. Jane pareció percatarse del fastidio de Cho y le indicó la suya.

- Mi chaqueta está ahí. -La señaló con la cabeza.

Estaba en el suelo, en el mismo sitio donde Lisbon la había dejado caer. Cho la cogió y se la puso a Lisbon por encima, pero ella seguía obstinada en no soltar a Jane por nada del mundo. Mientras tanto, Rigsby soltó las esposas a Jane, que, a pesar de tener numerosos cortes profundos en los brazos, rodeó a Lisbon con ellos.

- Cho, llama a una ambulancia -pidió Jane pasando sus manos de arriba a abajo por la espalda de la morena.

Cho subió a realizar la llamada telefónica ya que en el sótano no tenía cobertura y, de paso, encerró a Roderick en su coche. Rigsby cortó con el cuchillo de Thompson las cuerdas que mantenían atado a Jane por los pies, manchando de sangre y estropeando un poco las perneras del pantalón del rubio. Jane se puso de pie aún abrazado a Lisbon y comenzó a soltarla poco a poco, pero ella afianzó su agarre.

- Lisbon, vamos -trató de convencerla-. Tenemos que irnos.

Ella fue aflojando el abrazo hasta soltarlo y bajar los brazos aunque mantuvo su cuerpo igual de cerca. Jane se alejó unos centímetros y le hizo cruzarse la chaqueta una solapa por encima de la otra. Después se abrochó su propio cinturón y sus pantalones.

- Vámonos.


	6. Problemas y discusiones

Cuando Van Pelt llegó a la casa que decía la nota de Jane los refuerzos ya habían llegado. Vio a Lisbon y a Jane dentro del coche de Rigsby y a él y Cho hablando con uno de los otros agentes a un par de metros del automóvil. Caminó hacia ellos y llegó en cuanto terminaron la conversación, de modo que el otro hombre les saludó a los tres, incluida ella, y ella respondió con un movimiento de cabeza. Después se marchó hacia su furgoneta, donde se encontraban sus compañeros con Thompson y Roderick, y arrancaron al tiempo que una sirena anunciaba la inminente llegada de una ambulancia.

- Jane está raro. Y Lisbon no ha soltado palabra desde que los encontramos -respondió Rigsby a una pregunta no formulada.

- ¿Habéis llegado a tiempo? -consultó Van Pelt con un hilo de voz.

- No lo sabemos -contestó Wayne.

- Cuando hemos llegado ella no llevaba nada y ambos tenían heridas de cuchillo. Jane estaba atado a una silla -informó Cho.

Van Pelt volvió a mirar hacia el coche y se dio cuenta de que los dos seguían en la misma postura; Jane con la mirada perdida en el frente y Lisbon cabizbaja. Regresó su mirada a los chicos y después se giró para encontrar la ambulancia aparcando. Bajaron un par de médicos y preguntaron dónde estaban Jane y Lisbon. Cho respondió y los acompañó al coche. Van Pelt vio cómo abrían ambas puertas y sacaban a Jane del coche, aunque uno de los trabajadores, el que abrió la puerta de Lisbon, volvió a la ambulancia a paso ligero y cogió una manta. Regresó al coche y se la puso por encima a Lisbon. Después ella salió del coche y Van Pelt pudo advertir que estaba desnuda, sólo llevaba lo que parecía una chaqueta de traje un par de tallas más grandes que ella y la manta.

- Ha sido horrible -soltó Rigsby mientras el rubio y la agente iban a la ambulancia.

Grace lo miró a los ojos; él miraba fijamente lo que estaba ocurriendo a un par de metros de distancia, aunque parecía no prestarle atención.

- Cuando lo he visto... no he sabido reaccionar. Lisbon estaba montada encima de Jane y Thompson detrás de él con un cuchillo.

Grace volvió la vista hacia ellos y vio cómo Lisbon había cambiado completamente de comportamiento. Uno de los médicos le estaba curando las heridas y ella ahora se mostraba un tanto arisca. Sin embargo Jane seguía extraño, se le notaba a metros.

* * *

><p>Jane había regresado al trabajo un par de días después y trató de comportarse como si nada hubiese ocurrido. No le era difícil excepto cuando alguien le preguntaba sobre el tema, entonces él solo lo evadía y no respondía a la cuestión. Fuese del tipo que fuese. Quería borrar ese suceso de su vida y no volverlo a recordar.<p>

Pero entonces volvió Lisbon. Había pasado una semana y media desde entonces y, aunque en el hospital supieron que sí había habido violación, ella se encargó de que en el trabajo nadie estuviese enterado de nada. Exceptuando a Jane, quien sí lo sabía. Pero ella estaba segura de que él no había contado nada a pesar de que no se lo había pedido. Si con lo que ya sabían en la Brigada eran ellos dos el tema de conversación de cada pausa para el café, añadiéndole lo que no sabían que había ocurrido serían la comidilla durante un año entero. Y a Jane le gustaba ser el centro de atención, pero no de ese modo.

El día que Lisbon empezó a trabajar la recibieron con palabras de ánimo, preguntas y abrazos. Todo lo que ella no quería. Todo lo que le recordaba lo que había pasado en aquella casa. De todas formas respondió medianamente bien a todo y le extrañó ver a Jane a lo lejos, tumbado en su sofá, leyendo algo y haciendo como si nada. Entonces sonrió al pensar que él no quería agobiarla. Fue a su despacho y comenzó con el papeleo; tenía bastante atrasado y el sustituto que había tenido durante ese tiempo no le había ayudado a avanzar en nada. Lo maldijo. Pero luego recordó que su trabajo era dirigir al equipo en su ausencia, no rebajarle el papeleo.

* * *

><p>Un par de días más pasaron y Lisbon se dio cuenta de que Jane la evitaba. No era que no quisiese molestarla, era que básicamente la rehuía. Ni una sola vez habían montado en el mismo coche a solas, ni tomado algo juntos, ni hablado sobre un caso. Nada. Y no era que ella no lo intentase. Al menos en un principio. Antes ella trataba de hablar con él, de hacer que todo volviese a ser normal. Pero él volvía a sortearla. Y se estaba poniendo negra.<p>

- Jane, necesito hablar contigo -dijo ella al llegar al sofá, donde él estaba tumbado.

No respondió.

- Jane, sé que estás despierto.

Seguía callado.

- Jane... -suspiró- Mira Jane, desde lo que pasó estás muy raro, y quiero que volvamos a ser como antes.

Él no contestó.

- Bueno, puesto que siempre me evitas y ahora sé que no estás dormido al menos podré hablar yo... -pensó un momento- Verás... Yo ya sé que lo que pasó no fue algo corriente y que probablemente te marcó pero ninguno de los dos tenemos la culpa de que ese tío estuviese pirado.

Jane mantuvo su silencio.

- Mira, hablar sola aquí en medio me hace sentir idiota. Luego me gustaría que vinieses a mi despacho, por favor.

* * *

><p>Llegó la noche y él no se había ni cruzado con ella de casualidad, la había esquivado lo máximo posible, como siempre, o probablemente incluso más. Lisbon lo vio en la cocina tomándose un té.<p>

- Tenemos que hablar.

- Me iba ya, ¿no puede ser mañana?

- No.

- Pues yo ahora no puedo.

- A mi despacho.

- Estoy ocu-

- Ahora -repitió interrumpiéndolo secamente y se marchó a su despacho, esperando que fuese con ella. Cosa que el rubio no hizo. Al llegar y ver que no había ido volvió a salir. Lo vio dirigiéndose al ascensor y lo siguió. Llegó justo a tiempo de entrar.

- ¿Tú quién te has creído que eres? -interrogó tan pronto se cerraron las puertas. Había otro agente dentro del ascensor y la miró extrañado, pensando por un momento que se dirigía a él.

- Te he dicho que me iba ya -respondió Jane.

- Así llevas casi un mes y me tienes harta. Deja de evitarme.

- No te evito, es solo que es tarde.

- Me da igual. Tenemos que hablar.

- Pues ya lo siento, pero tengo que irme -respondió Jane mientras se abrían las puertas de nuevo. Él salió del ascensor y Lisbon lo siguió ante la atenta mirada del pasmado agente.

- Se acabó. O hablamos o estás despedido.

- No puedes despedirme -siguió caminando.

- Sí puedo.

- No vas a hacerlo.

- No quieras probarme, Jane.

- Buenas noches.

- ¡Ni buenas noches ni hostias, Jane! Vamos a hablar quieras o no.

- No hay nada de lo que hablar.

- ¿Ah, no? Desde que ocurrió lo de Thompson no haces más que rehuirme como si lo que pasó fuera culpa mía y me estás cansando.

- No te rehuyo.

- Y yo soy rubia -contestó sarcástica-. Jane, me esquivas constantemente. Y eso me irrita. No puedo tener en mi equipo a alguien que me evita. Nadie te pidió que vinieras a _salvarme_, ¿vale? Si viniste fue porque quisiste. No me culpes porque no salió como querías.

- No te culpo. -Ya habían llegado al coche de Jane en el aparcamiento.

- ¿Entonces por qué actúas así? ¿Por qué me evitas como si me despreciases?

Jane se pasó una mano por el pelo, desde la frente hasta la nuca.

- Mira -continuó Lisbon-, no sé si recuerdas que la que peor salió parada de allí fui yo, y no voy actuando como en una mala telenovela teatrera por todas partes. Estoy cansada de tus dramas. Detenlos de una vez porque no sirven para nada más que para cabrearme, y espero que no sea eso lo que estás buscando.

- Lisbon, estoy cansado, hablamos mañana -respondió abriendo la puerta del coche.

- No, ni mañana ni pollas en vinagre (*) -Le cerró la puerta del coche-, hablamos aquí y ahora -ordenó levantando la voz.

- Te repito que no hay nada de lo que hablar.

- ¡Sí lo hay! -gritó- ¡Si no me culpas no entiendo por qué te estás comportando como un mamón de tal calibre! -Jane puso una cara que no sabría definir- Espera... No pensarás que fue tu culpa, ¿no? -tanteó bajando la voz.

Él no contestó, aunque apenas ella le dio tiempo para hacerlo.

- Oh, Dios, Jane.

- Sé que no fue mi culpa, Lisbon.

- ¿Entonces qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué me tratas así? ¿Es porque te avergüenzas de lo que pasó?

Él de nuevo no respondió.

- Jane, te repito que yo también estaba allí. Trata de superarlo o ve a un especialista, pero no te quiero así en mi equipo.

- Eso es lo que no entiendo, Lisbon. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila después de lo que sabemos que SÍ pasó, después de lo que nadie más sabe que pasó?

- Yo sí lo he superado.

- ¿En un mes?

- ¿Hay algún problema? ¿Preferirías que estuviese llorando por los rincones?

- Sabes que no, pero no me lo explico. Sé que eres fuerte, pero no tanto como para haberlo_ superado_ a estas alturas. Y eso quiere decir que lo único que estás haciendo es guardártelo y guardártelo hasta que llegará un día en el que explotes.

- ¿Y qué más te da a ti si es así o no es así? Es mi problema.

- No. Lo que te pasa a ti también me incumbe, Lisbon. Tus problemas también me afectan a mí.

- Ya me encargaré yo de no explotar en su presencia, majestad -dijo en tono de sarcasmo.

- No me refiero a eso. Me preocupo por ti, igual que todo el equipo.

- Lo mismo te digo.

- Ya sé que tú te preocupas por mí. Y ese es uno de tus errores.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó ella.

- Cuando Thompson me pegaba a mí cada vez que no le hacías caso, ¿por qué tuviste que obedecerle?

- ¿Es eso lo que te molestó? ¿Que le obedeciese?

- Si no lo hubieras hecho no... -No supo terminar la frase.

- ¿No qué? Venga, dilo. ¿No te habrías empalmado (*²)? Jane, si lo que te fastidia es que te sientes humillado por lo que te pasó lo siento pero te aguantas. Las cosas son como son. Y no pensaba verte morir por mi orgullo de no calentarte.

- ¿Y tenías que hacerlo tan bien?

- ¿Perdona?

- Yo solo digo que podías haberlo hecho un poco menos sensual. Por Dios, si hasta parecía que disfrutases con ello.

* * *

><p><strong>(*) <em>Pollas en vinagre <em>es una expresión que mi madre utiliza a veces cuando está cabreada y le replicamos xD. Es como si dijese _ni mañana ni nada _o _ni mañana ni hostias_, pero como la primera no me gusta y la segunda ya la había usado pues... lol La verdad es que Lisbon a veces me queda un poquito ordinaria... :$**

**(*²) _Empalmarse_ significa cuando un hombre tiene una erección. Yo pensaba que se utilizaba en todas partes, pero por lo visto es solo en España. ;)**


	7. Lo siento muchísimo

**¡Gracias a los que han añadido al historia a sus story alerts! ^^**

* * *

><p>La marca que Lisbon le dejó en la mejilla después de tal comentario no se iría rápidamente. Se la había dado con ganas. Y él se la había merecido. ¿Disfrutando? ¿Cómo demonios se le había ocurrido ni siquiera pensar eso?<p>

- Vete a la mierda, Jane -dijo Lisbon y se giró para marcharse, pero él la agarró por el brazo.

- Así te sentiste, ¿no? Como una mierda, como una puta. Si no hubiesen llegado Rigsby y Cho me la habrías comido ent-

La bofetada de antes no había llegado a doler la mitad que el golpe que le dio esta vez. Un buen puñetazo en la cara lo calló e hizo que la soltara. Lisbon, completamente enfurecida, se marchó hacia el interior del CBI mientras Jane se reponía del golpe y se metía en su coche.

Ella, por su parte, se subió al ascensor, pensó en lo que había pasado y no pudo contenerse de soltarle otro puñetazo a la pared. Jane la había enfadado tanto... Era un imbécil. Las puertas se abrieron y ella salió tratando de parecer normal, aunque tampoco quedaba mucha gente que fuese a darse cuenta de nada, pues era ya tarde. Entró en su despacho y se sentó en el sofá. Pensó de nuevo en lo que acababa de ocurrir y le entraron ganas de llorar. Pero ella era fuerte, era una agente de policía. Ella no lloraba. Así que simplemente se contuvo y decidió ir a por algo de beber a la cocina.

Mientras, Jane recapacitaba sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir. Realmente se había pasado de la raya. Pensó que quizás debería ir a pedirle perdón; la verdad es que ella tenía razón en que llevaba todo este tiempo evitándole. Y él se había puesto tan nervioso durante la discusión... Debería haberse controlado, pero no pudo. Ni durante la conversación ni cuando ocurrió _el_ _incidente_. Dios, se sentía tan estúpido. ¿Cómo diablos pudo tener una erección? ¿Y cómo demonios podía haberle dicho esas cosas tan horribles a Lisbon después de todo? Meditando sobre el tema cuando quiso acordar había bajado de su coche y estaba abriendo la puerta del despacho de Lisbon y se sorprendió al ver que ella no se encontraba allí. Miró su mesa desde donde estaba y vio que los papeles estaban amontonados, _ordenados_ casualmente, como de costumbre, lo que indicaba que no los estaba utilizando. Su móvil no estaba y si fuese una mujer de las que lleva bolso podría tener una prueba clara de que se había ido a casa, pero ella no era de esas. Así que simplemente dio por hecho con la información que tenía que quizás se había cansado y se había marchado y se giró dispuesto a irse él también, decepcionado. Pero se sintió extrañamente afortunado al encontrar a Lisbon a un par de metros con un café en las manos, mirándole de pie. Ella reanudó su camino hacia su despacho.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Es que quieres que termine lo que Rigsby y Cho interrumpieron o qué? –preguntó descarada pasando por su lado al entrar en su despacho.

A Jane le sorprendió esa pregunta, pero una Lisbon enfadada podía resultar realmente incluso más grosera de como lo estaba siendo, además de impredecible –incluso para él-, así que continuó con su idea antes de que el cabreo fuera a más. Entro al despacho y cerró la puerta.

- Perdóname.

Ella lo miró mientras se sentaba en su silla, exigiendo en silencio por más.

- Por lo que he dicho antes. Y... por lo que pasó.

- Está bien -respondió ella visiblemente contradiciendo lo que en realidad pensaba y tomó uno de los papeles del montón de su mesa.

- No, no está bien.

- Está bien, Jane -repitió comenzando a rellenar informes.

- No lo está, Lisbon.

- Márchate, Jane. Es tarde, estoy cansada y tengo trabajo.

- No me estás escuchando.

- Sí lo estoy haciendo.

- Te estoy pidiendo perdón.

- Y yo te estoy diciendo que está bien.

- Pero es que no lo está.

Ella no contestó fingiendo estar concentrada en sus papeles y él la miró impotente. De un impulso le quitó el papel en el que estaba trabajando y ella se sobresaltó.

- ¡Jane! ¡Devuélvemelo!

- No está bien -insistió poniendo el papel detrás de él.

- Jane, tengo que trabajar -replicó levantándose y rodeando la mesa para ir hacia él.

- Admítelo, Lisbon. Sabes que no está bien.

- ¡Maldición, Jane! ¡No lo está porque no dejas de comportarte como un maldito crío! ¿¡Cómo demonios va a estar bien así! ?

- ¿Lo ves? No está bien. No estamos bien.

- ¡No, no lo estamos! -explotó- ¿Tú te crees que para mí no fue difícil? ¿Que no me es difícil? Cada maldito día me levanto sudando e histérica por haberme pasado toda la condenada noche soñando con lo mismo. Y lo que menos quiero al llegar al trabajo es encontrarme a mi mejor amigo actuando como un imbécil solo porque "se siente mal" -dijo con tono despectivo-. Seguro que te preguntas por qué te abracé cuando llegaron Rigsby y Cho, ya que conociéndote sé que no pensaste como ellos que fuera porque tenía vergüenza a que me vieran desnuda. Y lo hice porque una estúpida vocecilla en mi cabeza me dijo que la única cosa a la que podía aferrarme eras tú. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Llevo media vida trabajando con Cho y aún así siempre te pongo por encima de todo y de todos. Y lo peor es que tú eso ya lo sabes y lo utilizas para lo que te conviene solo porque te gusta estar metido en todo hasta la médula, ser el centro de atención. Por eso viniste, ¿no? Para volver a sentirte el _Súper-salvador_, para que la gente te vea como _el bueno de Jane_. Para que deba apuntar otra cosa más a la inmensa lista de cosas-que-le-debo-a-Jane y me sienta de nuevo en deuda contigo. Igual que hiciste hace un par de años con el Sheriff Hardy –escupió sin apenas pensar.

- No -contradijo rotundo-. Sabes que eso no es así.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo es?

- Si maté a Hardy y fui a aquel zulo a por ti fue porque me importas, Lisbon. Me importas mucho.

- Pues no lo ha parecido estos últimos días -protestó.

- ¿¡Qué parte de "perdón" no entiendes! ? -cuestionó él levantando la voz- ¿Qué parte de que siento tanto lo que pasó que ya no sé ni cómo comportarme contigo no entiendes?

- ¡Es que lo que yo necesitaba no era que lo sintieses, sino que estuvieses conmigo! -confesó- De las muchísimas veces que te he necesitado, _ésta_, sin duda, ha sido la más importante, ¡y precisamente la que no te he tenido! -Volvieron las ganas de llorar. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse.

Después de esa última declaración un silencio tenso se instaló en el ambiente. Jane no se había parado a pensar en que quizás Lisbon podría haberle necesitado todo este tiempo, haber necesitado alguien que no la juzgase, alguien que ya conociese la historia de lo que realmente ocurrió. Y la verdad era que lo había hecho. Y si no hubiese estado tan cegado por lo estúpidamente abochornado que se sintió cuando tuvo la erección se habría dado cuenta y podría haberla ayudado, haberla acompañado.

- ¿No me has _tenido_? -preguntó él un poco incierto.

No quería llorar; no iba a llorar. Respiró hondo y miró a Jane directamente a los ojos.

- No has estado ahí -explicó ella.

De nuevo otro silencio, aunque menos prolongado y Lisbon lo utilizó para volver detrás de su mesa y sentarse en su silla.

- Ahora, si no te importa, tengo trabajo -dijo empezando a utilizar el ordenador evitando mirarle a él adrede. Cada vez las ganas de llorar se hacían más presentes.

Jane la miró aturdido, confuso. No tenía claro lo que acababa de pasar. Y eso era extraño en él. Cuando pudo reaccionar dejó el papel que le había quitado antes sobre la mesa y se disculpó de nuevo con un hilo de voz:

- Lo siento muchísimo. -Y salió del despacho cerrando la puerta con cautela.


	8. Todo puede mejorar

**daly2011, te respondo por aquí porque no tienes cuenta (o al menos yo no la he encontrado): "mi morbosidad no tiene limites, asi que quiero saber algo lisbon lo disfruto?" ****- o.O No, no lo disfrutó en absoluto. xD**

* * *

><p>Lisbon no había podido evitarlo. Cuando él enunció la primera de las tres palabras ella levantó la cabeza automáticamente, mirándolo a la cara. Y no pudo contenerse más. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos en cuanto Jane cruzó la puerta, aunque logró retener las demás. Pero eso no duraría mucho si no lograba serenarse. Se sentía tan mal y a la vez tan liberada... Por fin había soltado <em>casi<em> todo lo que tenía que decirle, lo que tenía guardado desde _aquello_. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos por segunda vez en un par de minutos con el propósito de calmarse, pero al hacerlo no pudo evitar recordar la cara de Jane cuando le pidió disculpas por última vez.

"_- Lo siento muchísimo."_

Y ya no aguantó más. Rompió a llorar. Llevaba demasiado tiempo reprimiendo todo lo que sentía y explotó allí, en su despacho. Y se angustió más cuando levantó la cabeza y vio a Jane observarla desde fuera, a través de la persiana. Así que trató de parar, de detenerse, pero no lo consiguió. Y eso la hizo sentirse peor, ponerse más nerviosa.

Desde fuera Jane estaba sopesando la idea de entrar al despacho de nuevo. Por una parte quería hacerlo, entrar y ayudarla, tratar de enmendar todo ese mes que no había estado a su lado. Pero por otro lado temía que ella se cabreara otra vez y volviese a largarlo. De todas formas, no podía quedarse allí simplemente mirándola, ni tampoco irse sin más. Así que entró decidido. Ella lo miró y lo vio agacharse a su lado. Él, sin pararse a pensarlo, la abrazó. Y eso, no sabe por qué, aumentó sus ganas de llorar y también las de tratar de contenerse.

- Shhh… Shhh… -Acarició su cabeza- Estoy aquí, estoy contigo, Lisbon… -La tranquilizó al notar cómo ella temblaba en sus intentos por cesar el llanto- _Me tienes_… Shhh…

Ella continuó llorando unos minutos más hasta que logró reponerse poco a poco. Cuando finalmente estaba tranquila no se retiró de inmediato (aunque ella no le estaba abrazando, solo estaba apoyada en él), sino que se mantuvo pegada al cuerpo de Jane, por muy incómodo que fuese para la espalda estar sentada en una silla e inclinada hacia abajo. Su mente estaba volviendo a decirle que Jane estaba ahí para ella, que era la conexión entre ella y la racionalidad, la sensatez. Aunque ella sabía que era justo lo contrario. No quería escuchar a esa voz que estaba equivocada, pero no podía simplemente ignorarla.

Se separó de él y actuó como si nada hubiera pasado. O trató de hacerlo. De nuevo apartó la mirada de él.

- Jane, yo... ¿Podrías... ¿Te importaría irte?

- Lisbon…

- Solo quiero estar sola. Por favor -casi suplicó.

Él se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de irse le dirigió una última mirada a la agente.

- Necesito que sepas que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en años, Lisbon. De verdad me importas. -Y se marchó sin cerrar.

Esa noche Lisbon la pasó en el CBI.

Se tumbó en el sofá y trató de dormir, pero le llevó un buen rato conseguirlo. Y encima cuando lo logró despertó al cuarto de hora. Intentó pasar la noche del tirón, pero las pesadillas volvían cuando menos lo esperaba y la mantenían en vela durante un buen rato, cavilando. Llegaron las 6 y había dormido 3 horas a lo sumo, pero sabía que no conseguiría descansar mucho más, así que se levantó. Lo primero que hizo fue recoger la taza de café frío que estaba en su mesa desde que habló con Jane e ir a la cocina. Una vez allí tiró el contenido de la taza, preparó una cafetera y rellenó de nuevo su taza con café caliente. Era muy temprano y aún no había llegado nadie del equipo a la oficina, así que se respiraba un aire tranquilo. Se terminó el nuevo café de pie en la cocina y fue al baño a asearse un poco. La verdad es que llevaba unas pintas horribles. Si hubiese dormido (o intentado dormir) en su casa al menos podría haberse cambiado de ropa, pero decidió quedarse allí porque no tenía ánimos de conducir y porque guardaba la esperanza de que Jane en algún momento volviese y tuviesen que hablar más detenidamente.

Jane… Ahora mismo sentía tantas cosas por él. Estaba hasta el moño (*) de su maldita actitud de niño pequeño con el orgullo herido pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por él. Al fin y al cabo, era su amigo, era como su hermano. Ella siempre le estaba sacando de todos los líos en los que se metía por hacer el cafre (*²) y recordó cómo cada vez que le preguntaban por qué no lo despedía ella respondía _"es bueno para el CBI. Resuelve casos. Eso es todo"_. Pero _eso_ no era _todo_. No solo era bueno para el CBI, sino también para el equipo, para ella. Era muy bueno para ella. Definitivamente _eso_ no era _todo_. Así que ¿dónde acababa ese _todo_? Evidentemente mucho más allá de una relación meramente profesional. Decidió ir a casa a cambiarse de ropa y darse una ducha antes de volver a su despacho porque en ese estado, tanto físico como mental, definitivamente no podría trabajar. Además, así se airearía un poco para pensar más claramente en todo lo que estaba pasando.

Llegó y se sentó en el sofá. Dejó reposar la cabeza hacia atrás relajándose cuando oyó cómo alguien abría la puerta de su casa. Su cerebro rápidamente se puso en marcha. Se puso en pie, desenfundó su 9mm y apuntó hacia la puerta. Ésta se abrió y ella gritó:

- ¡Manos arriba!

Entonces vio al consultor de rizos rubios levantando los brazos más feliz que una perdiz.

- Buenos días, Lisbon.

Ella bajó el arma.

- ¿Cómo has...? ¿Sabes qué? No me lo digas -dijo ella dejando la pistola en la mesilla a la vez que él bajaba los brazos.

- Tengo llave.

- Dámela -ordenó extendiendo la mano.

- ¿Por qué? Es mía.

- Es un llave de mi casa. Dámela -insistió.

- Está bien -accedió y la puso sobre la palma de su mano.

- No me puedo creer que me hayas robado las llaves para hacerte una copia -pensó ella en voz alta.

- ¿Has dormido en el CBI? -preguntó cambiando de tema, aunque la respuesta era obvia.

- Estaba cansada. Me quedé dormida.

- ¿Te quedaste dormida? ¿Con todos los cafés que llevabas encima?

- Sí -respondió ella simplemente.

Jane sabía perfectamente que ella estaba mintiendo, pero no quería empezar otra discusión.

- ¿Qué tal estás?

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Jane?

- Preocuparme por ti.

- ¿Preocuparte por mí? ¿A estas alturas?

- Lisbon, por favor -dijo cansado-. Ya hemos pasado por esto.

- No, no hemos pasado por esto, Jane. Ese es el problema. Que no **hemos **pasado por esto. Y tú te crees que con un "lo siento" se soluciona todo.

Jane suspiró.

- Lisbon, esto no está llegando a ninguna parte. Primero querías solucionar las cosas y ahora que estoy tratando de hacerlo eres tú la que no quiere nada conmigo. Así que dime; ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué quieres que haga? Dímelo, por favor, porque yo ya estoy perdido.

Un Patrick Jane _perdido _era encontrar el alfiler en el pajar. Increíble. Improbable. Inverosímil. Pero, por lo visto, no imposible._  
><em>

- Mira, Jane. Lo único que sé es que quiero volver a como estábamos hace un mes, a cuando nada había pasado. Pero eso no es posible y yo ya lo habría superado todo si no hubiese sido por cómo reaccionaste después.

- Lisbon, lo que no podías esperar es que yo me comportase como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Quizá tú fueses capaz, pero yo no -se defendió.

- Lo sé, Jane. No pretendía que lo olvidaras así como así de la noche a la mañana, pero podíamos haberlo hablado.

- ¿Hablado? Dí por supuesto que no querías hablar del tema en cuanto vi cómo esquivabas a todo aquel que mencionaba algo de lo que pasó.

- Que no quisiese hablar con ellos no significa que no necesitase a mi mejor amigo -aclaró con énfasis-. Lo que pasó es un tema privado y no tienen ningún deber de saberlo.

- De eso también me di cuenta al verte volver al trabajo solo un par de semanas después de todo. ¿Una violación como esa y vuelves al trabajo tan rápido? No me fue difícil averiguar que Wainwright no estaba al tanto de la mitad de lo ocurrido.

- Mentí un poco en mi declaración. Sabes que no me gusta que se hable de mis cosas.

- Sí, lo sé. Por eso yo tampoco dije nada aunque no me lo pediste.

- Siento eso. No habértelo pedido -se disculpó-. Pero no viniste a visitarme ni una vez y me sentía demasiado orgullosa para llamarte yo. Supongo que ahora entiendo por qué te has estado comportando así conmigo.

- No, no lo entiendes, Lisbon. No te esquivé así porque hirieses mi orgullo. Sí que fue porque no podía creerme haber tenido una erección, pero no por mi orgullo. Sino más bien por el tuyo. Pensé qu... Pensé que ya era bastante humillación todo lo que estabas pasando como para además añadirle lo que te hice.

- Jane, no me hiciste nada. -Le puso una mano en el brazo.

- Te humillé, Lisbon. Te ofendí. Y ya no sé cómo disculparme por ello.

- No me humillaste, Jane. Ni me ofendiste. Es más, incluso me siento alagada de cierto modo. ¿Tener una erección conmigo en un momento como ese? Debe ser que no estoy tan mal -dijo ella con una sonrisa tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.

- Estás genial, Lisbon.

La sonrisa de ella se ensanchó. Se quedaron mirando unos momentos y ella quitó su mano del brazo de él.

- ¿Y eso que hoy has madrugado?

- No he dormido muy bien.

- Bueno, habrá que aprovecharlo. Vamos a la oficina y me ayudas con el papeleo, ya que estamos -dijo con humor.

- ¿No vas a cambiarte de ropa primero? Te espero -respondió él saliéndose con la suya.

Ella volvió a sonreír.

- Tengo que ducharme también -advirtió de todos modos.

- ¿Desde cuándo llego temprano yo al trabajo? Si lo hiciese hoy sería romper mis propias reglas, Lisbon. -Sonrió.

Ella frunció los labios.

- No te preocupes. No voy a asomarme.

Ella se giró y se dirigió al baño.

- ¡De todas formas no tardes mucho! -dijo él cuando ella ya no estaba en la misma habitación.

- Cuanta más prisa me metas, más tardo.

- ¡Eso esperaba! -contestó él feliz. Ella rió.

* * *

><p>- Cierra los oj- ¡JANE! -gritó ella alrededor de diez minutos después- ¡DEJA MIS COSAS! -ordenó al advertir cómo el rubio de espaldas cotilleaba cada objeto que encontraba.<p>

- Solo miraba -se justificó girándose para encontrar a su cabeza asomando por el marco de una puerta.

- No quiero que mires mis cosas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es siniestro.

- No es siniestro. Es curiosidad. -Sonrió.

- Es siniestro. No quiero que las mires.

- Ok, ok... -Levantó las manos en son de paz.

- Gírate.

- ¿Algún problema? -preguntó burlándose de la situación; era obvio que a ella se le había olvidado coger ropa de la habitación.

- Gírate, Jane -insistió.

- Si quieres puedo llevarte yo la ropa. Solo dime dónde guardas la interior para no hurgar en ese cajón. Aunque bueno, también necesitarás de esa ropa...

- ¡Jane! ¡Solo gírate!

- Vale, vale. Qué cascarrabias -accedió.

Él se giró y ella salió de su escondite con una toalla rodeando su pequeño cuerpo. Comenzó a avanzar a través de la habitación a paso ligero.

- ¿Ya? -preguntó haciendo ademán de girarse.

- ¡JANE!

- Sí, sí -respondió, pero volvió a girar la cabeza sin que ella se diese cuenta.

* * *

><p><strong>(*) Hasta el moño: Harta. No sé si solo se dice en España, así que lo indico por si acaso. xD<strong>

**(*²) Cafre según la RAE significa _bárbaro y cruel_, pero donde yo vivo siempre lo hemos utilizado como para decir que eres un bestia. Es más o menos lo mismo, pero la definición que da el diccionario me parece muy fuerte. LOL.**


End file.
